


A Different Sort of Bella

by Lexie_Black_1992



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie_Black_1992/pseuds/Lexie_Black_1992
Summary: New Moon PreEclipse. Edward left months later Alice comes to Bella thinking she's dead but she finds out differently. Bella, however, decided to change back to her true self she's not that naïve girl the Cullens think she is. Alice soon asks for Bella's help. Will Bells help or will she not read and find out.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**I don’t own Twilight or its sagas Stephenie Meyer Dose I however own this fan fiction plot and Idea. I also own no X-Men or H20 References.**

#  **Chapter One**

**Bell**

Fuckward had left, he fucken left me in a forest after the Baka had broken me. It had taken weeks to heal. Jacob had helped me immensely and I had gotten over the heartbreak. Then one day I decided to go cliff diving. 

I loved the sea, my heart is part of the sea. Anyway, I decided to cliff dive. No one knew this but, I wasn’t completely human. I am a merperson, and half of my mother’s side of the family were merpeople. The other half were witches and wizards and part of the wizarding world.

My dad however is a mutant from Canada. His name is James Logan Howlett. He however doesn't remember me and I haven’t gotten the chance to help him remember his mate and children. I was the only one who could restore his memory. The spell needed was one that only I could use.

My mother Ariella Jane Potter is his mate. Renee and Charlie aren't my true parents. I had made them believe that I was their daughter. My true name is Annabella Jane Marie Howlett. 

Ariella Jane Potter was James Fleamont Potter’s half sister She was the daughter of Jame’s parents second mate Jane Mary Davis. This made me Harry James Potter’s Cousin which was pretty cool. I didn’t care for his fame or the-boy-who-lived shit. He was my family unfortunately he didn’t know we were cousins. Moms grief from the loss of her brother and his family after the loss of her own husband that was thought dead at the time. Her grief had sent her into the salty waters to her only living family left taking me and my siblings with her. She had thought her nephew and niece were left dead that night.

I dove into the salty water and soon my crimson tail developed and my crimson seashell bra as my clothes disappeared. The last thing that appeared was my seashell tiara. I swam in the sea for hours speaking, to the sea animals and finding seashells and other pretty things. 

When I felt it was time for me to go home I swam to a shallow dry area behind some large rocks and used my Hydro-Thermokinesis ability to dry my body and regain my legs and then walked to my red truck and slowly made my way home. Once I got home I saw a Yellow Porsche in Charlie's driveway. I wondered why she had come back into my life after months of pain. I had realized that Edward wasn’t my true mate after all shortly after thinking about it for a while but I still felt pain with them gone. 

I walked to the door unlocking it before sighing heavily and opening the door. I walked into Charlie’s home looking around for her. Alice was here in the house somewhere I could smell her Strawberry, Lilac scent within the home. I looked in the living room then upstairs, I then looked in the kitchen and there she was. 

“Alice, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again just when I was starting to get better with the help of my true friends, the ones that don’t pick up and leave me on a whim.” I asked her with underlying anger hiding my pain. 

“Bella, you're alive.” She whispered looking at me “But how, how are you alive? I saw you jump off the cliffs, a..and you didn’t resurface.” she asked a blubbering mess. 

“Yes I jumped. I was cliff diving however, there are things you don’t know about me. Things that I was willing to tell your family after you had passed the tests that I had set up, and the thing is you all pretty much did except Edward that is because he showed me he didn’t care for me when he refused to change me constantly and then left me with Victoria wanting my head on a silver platter.” I whisper yelled “I’m guessing you're here to see if I really died, or because the Baka Edward got himself in trouble thinking I was dead. I will say this however I know I don’t belong to him, he’s not my mate my blood just sings to him.” I said after a moment of thought. “Mates can’t hurt each other mentally or physically and they certainly can’t leave each other for longer than a couple a weeks.” I said having been taught about what a mate was when I was growing up. We have a class called History of the Mythical Beasts and Supernatural Beings.This is a class that we learn about the Mythical beasts and Supernatural Beings. We learn about the mating instincts and the pull towards your mate.

We also learned of the intense pain that mates suffer if away for too long and that the pain got worse as time went on without your mate. My pain however got better as time went on. My friends had helped me get better. My hair now had teal streaks throughout it, I now wore my leather again and my heels. I no longer felt like I should play the naїve girl. The innocent girl, the girl that was a damsel in distress. I wanted to be myself. My true age is 300 years old but I look to be only 17 or 18.

“Bella I thought you were dead, and Rosalie told Edward and he went to Italy, to Volturi to be killed. We need to stop him. He thinks you're dead.” Alice said after I told her we were not mates. I growled in frustration. 

“Why… Why does he leave me, hurting me in the process, leave me in the fucken woods, and now I have to fucken save his sorry ass, When will I ever get a break in my fucken 300 years.” I yelled angrily, realizing what I said after a minute. “Fuck I didn’t mean to say how old I was fuck.” I screamed. I sighed “Let me pack a bag real quick and then we can go.” I said running super speed up the stairs. I had already told her how old I was. I just don’t care anymore. I will make use of my abilities. I summoned my bag and then ran to my closet. I grabbed Two pairs of leather pants one red and one black, Two crop tops one red and one blue. 2 pairs of matching underwear and bra sets and two of my favorite pairs of my heeled knee length boots. 

I then grabbed some blue leather pants, a blue crop top and a black matching set of underwear and a bra and some black and red knee high heeled boots. Changing into these clothes quickly. I then threw on my boots, pulled up my teal streaked hair up and then grabbed my black leather jacket throwing it on. After I was done it had taken only a few minutes I then grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs.

Alice looked at me mouth agape, I had to giggle at that because I didn’t think I’d ever see that look on her face. I actually had a fashion sense but it wasn’t a girly furley sense, mine was leather. I think the thing that got her most was the 5 inch heal I was wearing. Since I made myself act clumsy all the time and didn’t wear heels when they were here.

“Well are we going to be leaving or are you going to continue to gawk at me. Also I really hope you didn’t buy plane tickets because I have a much faster way to get there.” I said as I shrunk my bag and put it into a pocket dimension. Yes I have magical abilities that have been passed down from mother to daughter for a very long time but also from my grandfather's side of the family on my moms side. 

“Yes, right we have to go like now what do you mean you have a quicker way to get there then a plane.” She asked me snapping out of her transe. 

“Well it's one of my abilities, apparition. All I’ll need you to do is imagine a safe place to appear out of thin air, that is if you want to go this route it will take seconds to get there.” I replied to her seeing that I had her full attention. 

“Okay that sounds a lot quicker. How do we do this?” She asked me looking at me. 

“Like I said before, think about the safest place we can land and materialize out of thin air. Somewhere that never has a lot of people around.” I said to her, grabbing a hold of her arm so I could apparate with her. After a few minutes she nodded her head letting me know she had a place in mind. I spun on my heal and we were gone from Charlie's house. 


	2. Chapter Two

**I don’t own Twilight or its sagas Stephanie Meyer Dose I however own this fan fiction plot and Idea. I also own no X-Men or H20 References.**

#  **Chapter two**

**Bells**

We ended up beside a building in an alley which was okay with me. Once we adjusted she told me to run towards the clock tower. I sighed before running as fast as I could. “Don’t you fucken dare.” I growled dangerously, one of the traits I inherited from my father being half feral mutant. I added speed to my running and literally ran into Edward forcefully pushing him back and breathing slightly faster. My heart wasn’t beating that much faster though I still had plenty of energy.

“What in hell's name did you think you were doing Edward Masen Cullen. You know damn well Cullen that I would not be happy about this. Also I won't be dieing that easily ever thanks to genes from my mother and father.” Yeah Merpeople are almost indestructible and my father heals way too quick to die from most injuries. Hell a bullet to the skull didn’t kill him, but due to the Adamantium metal covering his skeleton the worse that happened was he lost important memories about my mother and I. 

“Dannato ragazzo idiota.” I muttered looking up at him, He is after all a baka thinking he could kill himself. “So di non essere la tua vera compagna.” I said to him I didn’t think he knew italian though. 

“Bella you're alive. Rose told me that Alice had a vision and that you had died. How are you still alive? What are you wearing love?” Edward asked and said as he examined what I was wearing for the first time since I ran into him. 

“Well this is what I used to wear before I moved to Forks. The Bella you know isn’t real. She is someone I made up. I am Annabelle Jane Marie Howlett and I have been around for a really long time, and this is how I’ve always been. I would have funcken, told you, if you had fucken, took the time to pass my tests and had stopped denying me the change news flash I wouldn't have been changed or lost my fucken soul. Newsflash I am almost indestructible there are few things that can kill me. I heal too fast for the venom of a vampire to change me.” I whisper yelled at him.

I waited to see his reaction after a while of seeing his blank face I screeched this was getting me nowhere. He’s always had a way of pissing me off. I tapped into my power and let my eyes glow with the crimson light that my powers made possible. Growling a bit as I smelled others approaching.

I looked over at the people I sensed approaching and saw three cloaked figures and Alice. 

“Tu chi sei?” I asked one of the cloaked figures in Italian looking towards them “Sono Annabelle.” I told them in Italian. 

“Mi chiamo Jane e questo è Demetri.” The one I now knew as Jane said I nodded. 

“Piacere di conoscerti, Jane e Demetri.” Edward pulled me close glaring at the vampires that had shown up. 

“Well since my mate is alive we’ll be leaving now tell your masters that I won't be exposing us since I no longer want to die.” Edward told Jane and Demetri starting to pull me away. Jane stopped him though. 

“No you won’t be leaving yet Master Aro ordered us to bring you to the throne room. He says it’s about important matters. We will take you to him.” She said, giving him a creepy smile that gave me slight chills. 

“Non ho un problema con questo, e non sono questo compagno idiota del vampiro.” I responded to her, looking back towards her as I tried to pry my arm from Edward’s grasp. She nodded giggling a little bit to herself and started to lead us through the hidden tunnels through the ancient clock tower. We got to an area were we had to drop down. Jane went first telling me she would catch me. I sighed looking down and allowing myself to drop and fall right into her arms even though I didn’t need to be caught.

She continued to lead us through the hidden tunnels. I wasn’t sure what I was going to tell the three kings. Would I let Aro read me maybe. What will Marcus see in my links and bonds.I knew for certain that he would see Fuckward wasn’t my mate at least not my true mate. If anything I’m Edward's singer but I will not be allowing him to drain me for fucks sake I much enjoy living even if I’m already 300 years old. 

My older sisters Megan and Izzy would be so proud of me not letting him drain me. Hmm maybe I should schedule a family get together. 

Oh I still need to help my father gain his memories back. I can project memories and open-blocks in others minds with just a thought, and will have to help heal the dent in his skull. My sisters would need to help me with that task though. 

It took about thirty minutes and fifty seconds to get to a set of double doors. Jane knocked on the doors and waited for the kings to tell her to come in, yeah I heard them with my super hearing. We followed Jane into the huge throne room room, I could smell smooth leather, Old paper, mint chocolate and vanilla as I walked into the room I wanted to rub into that scent and roll around in it and I felt myself being pulled to them, the kings. It was a warm pull where my heart was. 

I knew exactly what it was, but I had never felt it until now that is. I had only heard of it, it was the mating pull and I groaned and tried to pull away from Edward again but his grip stayed strong and tight. I growled in irritation and looked towards the kings with pleading eyes. 

“Well Jane we sent you to bring one back with you and you bring three. So this is the human our dear Edward wanted to die for his human mate.” Aro said looking at us all. Caius gives me a glare with a sour expression on his face. While Marcus looks at me as if he’s looking into my soul a look of disinterest on his face. Aro however is not put off by his brothers; he simply takes a tight hold of Edwards hand. “Her blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty how can you stand to be so close to her?” Aro asks Edward. I sighed, getting a little tired of repeating myself. Edward winces at Aro’s grip.

“It's not without great effort.” Edward replies to my mate Aro but no one here knows that they are mine but me. 

“Non sono il compagno di questo idiota vampiro.” I repeated myself for the third time this day. “E io non sono umano.” I said after a heartbeat “Questo idiota non poteva lasciarmi dolore se lo fossi.” I muttered shortly after. I rubbed at my arm in embarrassment. Yeah I’m fluent in italian. 

“Cosa intendi per la tua non umana cara Bella? Hai un cuore che batte e senti odore umano.” Aro asked me intriguing. 

“Intendo esattamente quello che dico, ho 300 anni. Sono mezzo mutante e mezzo sirena.” I responded to him looking into his eyes.

“May I?” He asked me holding out his hand for me to take a hold of. 

“Of Course you may. Potrebbe volerci un minuetto per farti leggere comunque.” I told him, grabbing his hand as I extended my shields to include only him. I didn’t want Dickward to get a read on me. “Per favore, non permettere che tu possa leggermi per favore amico? Dopo questo, noi quattro potremmo parlare da soli?” I asked the kings looking at the three kings. I got the slightest nod from Aro and Caius Marcus however seemed to be literally looking through my soul with an emotion on his face that I couldn’t place.

“Simply amazing I can’t read you at all. Let’s see if you can block all our gifts Jane, Alec.” Aro called and the two vampires came into view “Jane if you please.” He asked her first. 

“Yes master Aro.” Jane said before concentrating on me “This might hurt just a bit.” She said looking the slightest bit apologetic. I nodded letting her know I understood I knew she knew exactly what I had said to Marcus, Aro and Caius. She said the command for her gift and I waited a few seconds for the pain I knew would come but instead it never came.

It was now Alec’s turn I saw black mist slowly leave his hands as he concentrated it slowly made its way towards me I waited a few minutes as it came towards me I noticed a slight shimmer as my shield made itself known shimmering and glittering in the light of the room the mist just kept colliding with it and looking as if a dance was happening between the mist and shield but never actually making it through. 

“Amazing and such a beautiful shield you have there my dear. Even as a human you have control of your gifts.” Aro told me looking into my chocolate brown eyes with a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. Caius though was still looking at me with a sour look but I could see an underlying amusement in his eyes. I smile at Caius but I know he probably doesn't know what I am to him just yet. 

“I need to talk to the beautiful Isabella in private Dametri, Jane please escort the lovely Cullens out of here.” Aro asked looking towards the door he then grabs my hand again. “Fratelli, portiamolo in biblioteca, la bella Isabella ha alcune informazioni importanti per noi.” Aro says, leading me towards another door in the room hidden behind Caius’ throne. Aro picked me up cradling me like a bride and went vampire speed down a couple hallways, once we got to a lavish office and library he placed me down on my feet.

“So my dear what is it,the information you are burning to tell us? I only got bits and pieces from you.” Aro asked me after a moment, I knew that he had only been able to read exactly what I allowed him to view. I threw my shield around the room scanning for people who would try to eavesdrop on our conversation. I didn’t sense anyone but I did leave my shield around the four of us to muffle our voices. 

“Well you see, I wasn’t kidding when I said I was 300 years old. That is how old I really am even if I look to be in between 17 and 19. You see I am not human, yes I have blood flowing through my veins. I will tell you I’m as hard to kill as you, maybe even harder as I have accelerated healing and can literally regrow limbs. I can also develop a whole new body with just a single cell or drop of blood if it's necessary it all depends how strong my will to live is.” I told them looking each of them in the eyes with no fear. “Vampire venom does nothing to me except for hurt like hell, because my body heals too quickly for it to take effect. On to other things I’m not Baka Edwards mate he couldn't have left me for almost a year if I was. Also Aro the reason you couldn't get the best read on me is because of my shield you only got the information I allowed you to I expanded my shield over you allowing you in. The reason I asked you not to let on you could read me is because Edward has been trying to fight my shield and get into my mind but he has failed all my tests every time he denied me the change even if it won’t work I mean in theory if more than one vampire were to get enough venom into me it may be possible but only if I were to allow it and if these said vampires were my mates.” I told them knowing deep in my gut they wouldn't use this information against me. “If you are curious what I am, Well I am part mutant my father is the one known as The Wolverine who resides in New York. But my mother resides in the sea living within it.Within the sea a part of me resides, The heart of the sea resides in me, It resides in my kind.” I say making a little riddle. 

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Who are You? = Tu chi sei?**

**I am Annabelle = Sono Annabelle**

**Damn You Idiot boy = Dannato ragazzo idiota**

**I know I'm not your true mate = So di non essere la tua vera compagna**

**My name is Jane and this is Demetri. = Mi chiamo Jane e questo è Demetri.**

**Nice to meet you Jane and Demetri. = Piacere di conoscerti, Jane e Demetri.**

**I don't have a problem with this, and I'm not this idiot vampire's mate. = Non ho un problema con questo, e non sono questo compagno idiota del vampiro.**

**I'm not this idiot vampire's mate. = Non sono il compagno di questo idiota vampiro.**

**And I'm not human. = E io non sono umano.**

**This idiot couldn't leave me in pain if I was. = Questo idiota non poteva lasciarmi dolore se lo fossi.**

**What do you mean your not human dear Bella? You have a beating heart and you smell human. = Cosa intendi per la tua non umana cara Bella? Hai un cuore che batte e senti odore umano.**

**I mean exactly what I say, I am 300 years old. I am half mutant and half mermaid. = Intendo esattamente quello che dico, ho 300 anni. Sono mezzo mutante e mezzo sirena.**

**It may take a minuet for you to get a read on me though. = Potrebbe volerci un minuetto per farti leggere comunque.**

**After this could the four of us talk alone mate? = Dopo questo, noi quattro potremmo parlare da soli?**

**Please don't let on that you can read me please mate. = Per favore, non permettere che tu possa leggermi per favore amico.**

**Brothers let's take this to the library the beautiful Isabella has some important information for us. = Fratelli, portiamolo in biblioteca, la bella Isabella ha alcune informazioni importanti per noi.**


	3. Chapter Three

**I don't own Twilight or its sagas Stephenie Meyer Dose I however own this fan fiction plot and Idea. I also own no X-Men or H20 References.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Bella**

"Your brother Marcus should be able to tell you who I am to you three and two others one by the name of Major the other a seer. The one by the name of Captain is one of my grandfathers and Carlisle is a grandfather on my fathers side. However I don't think he remembers his son Logan.

Can you figure out my little riddle and figure out what I am because it's not human and help me rid myself of a persistent Cullen. Eddyboy thinks I'm his mate, his true mate but, you see it is not so for if he was he would not have left me in a fucken forest where I was lost and he would not have been able to deal with the separation for half a year.

However now that I have met my true mates and the pain is still in my heart even with Eddyboy here. However my heart has also begun to feel fuller at the same time as I feel the pain. The pain is not from Edward, it's from the missing Major." I said putting two and two together for I knew these three were my mates even if they themselves knew not I also figured out that the Major Jasper Whitlock and the seer Alice were my final mates and that the pain is still there because he isn't here.

My feral beast wanted them to put it together quickly along with my mermaid side. See my mind is similar to Jasper's I have what you call a split personnel. There are six Bella's in here. Isabell, Izzy, Isa, Anna, Annabelle and Belle are the six.

I think that this happened the same night that my family was almost killed by Stryker. My mom had used her cloning power to clone herself on that night when she heard someone was coming to kill us, more precisely her and we escaped to the sea. With my older brothers teleportation power there a year apart but had been born the same day but on different years. Astral twins they are called but they don't share a soul. Anyway that same night I had lost my father and my father thought we were dead.

My grandfather's don't know my brothers and I exist. I was a little bit surprised that Grandpa Carlisle couldn't put the dots together but I think it was partly my fault he couldn't.

Grandpa Peter doesn't know about us either. Grandpa Peter is my mother's Father's father. Grandpa Carlisle is my father's father. I have been debating on telling them the truth. I don't know where Grandpa Peter is though I hadn't come across him yet. After a few heartbeats I made my decision I would tell them I would also let Rose know she was my Aunt, and Esme know she was Also my Aunt by blood. Emmet was my uncle on dad's side.

"Sooo, have you figured it out yet, Aro,Marcus,Caius. Have you figured out what I am and who I am to you three plus two others." I asked looking at the kings with a sly smile. I was really hoping they had figured it out. Marcus had this huge smile on his face. I knew he knew the truth due to his gift to see bonds. But it didn't look like the other two had gotten it yet I sighed nodding to Marcus letting him know that I knew he would figure it out.

" _ **You guys are taking a really long time to figure it out, maybe this will help song is said to lure sailors to us through their lust even if we don't mean to lure them. The only safe places to sing are under the sea or in water or with other supernaturals around. As our song does not work on them."**_ I sent them into their mind through our mate link. I giggled at the looks on Caius and Aro's faces once I sent the thought to them. I watched as they put two and two together before they got wide smiles on their faces. I heard them whisper the word _**mine.**_ I giggled and mentally counted down starting with 10, but I only made it to 8 before they had me embraced in their arms.

"You are ours, no ones but ours." Aro said possessively, I nodded to him.

"I am yours as you are mine, however you mustn't forget the Major and Seer. They are my final mates and I need all my mates to stay grounded as my magic grows stronger, magic I inherited from my mother. If I don't stay grounded I could become very dangerous. My feral Izzy will take over completely if I don't have you all and I will no longer have sense. Unfortunately due to an event that happened when I was young I gained multi personnel there are six of us in one mind however at the same time there are separate minds. Kinda like Jasper Whitlock and The Major, Izzy is my Major in a sense, however the Major and Jasper are our mates. But anyway I figure I should tell you but I will leave it a mystery what their names are. I will however tell you I am Annabelle right now. I'm the main personnel the original at the moment." I tell the kings they look unsure how to take the news. That there are six of me and that they are mated to the Major a seer and me making our mating a six person mating technically a eleven person mating counting my multi personalities. I just give them a giant smile before I hear commotion coming from the throne chamber. I sigh time to get dickward of my ass.

"So what are we going to do with a certain Cullen who only wants because I'm his singer. God and I didn't even use my siran song on him hell it wouldn't have even worked if I had." I growel out looking at the kings for any ideas something is telling me I can't kill him. Suddenly I feel my eye glaze over as I get thrown into a vision damn it this doesn't happen all the time but when it does it makes me feel dizzy with all the information. I subconsciously grabbed onto my closest mate tightly, I wasn't for sure who it was because I wasn't seeing reality at the moment I was seeing the vision.

* * *

**Vision**

**A woman with red hair and pink frosted tips was looking towards a teen well someone who looked to be a teen who had bronze hair a golden eyes. She was in what looked to be a throne room.**

" **Hello mate my name is Jasmin, Jasmin Mary Howlett what is your name I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Jasmin asked the bronzed hair man.**

" **Hello Jasmin, I'm Edward, Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen." Edward responded looking enchanted by the red head.**

" **Well it's a pleasure to meet you mate. I love your golden eyes." Jasmin said to Edward before she leaned up and gave him a chase kiss.**

**Vision end**

* * *

I groand grabbing my head after a moment I sighed and Isabelle decided to take over. "Sorry my love's a vision decided to come to me and I have to go pick someone up. I will be right back." I said, slipping out of their hold and tuning on my heal apprating to an alcove. I didn't realize however that one of my mates had grabbed onto me at the last second until we landed in the sea alcove I was about to jump into the water when heard a throat clearing. I looked preparing to tweak some mortals memory when I noticed that the person definitely wasn't mortal, at least not anymore. It was my mate Caius. I sighed wondering why he had grabbed me at the last minute.

"Why my dear Caius did you grab onto me as I was appraiting away from the castle, You are now on Mako Island off the coast of Australia." I said knowing he was going to ask where we were. "I wanted to do this during a more romantic time but I'll have to do it now because I know you don't want to be left here while I go get my sister. Am I right? you came with me to keep me protected." I asked him.

"You are an observant one aren't you. May I ask what just happened to land us on this island, that is such a distance from where we were before." He asked looking me over maybe to make sure that I wasn't injured.

"Well, that my dear is called apparition." I said looking him over making sure the trip didn't injure him. "Anyway I wanted our first kiss to be shared romantically, however if you plan on going with me I have to share the breath of the sea with you and the only way to do that is through a kiss." I told him walking with a sway of my hips towards him and wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. I slowly lean in as he places his hands on my hips.

I smiled at him as he moved the last few centimeters connecting our lips. I sighed happily as we kissed, I tightened my arms pulling my legs up and wrapping them around his waist he was taken by surprise but quickly got into the game. Well not a game but still he figured out what to do with his hands he put them on my ass as we kissed until I needed air.

"Sorry I got a little carried away." I said blushing a little. "Now all you have to do is jump into the sea and trust me okay?" I asked him looking into his slightly violet eyes yeah the magic changes eye color slightly.

"Okay dear I will trust you and do as you ask for without trust a true mating can't work and won't last." Caius responded to me. I smiled and nodded before jumping into the water. I felt myself changing after the change finished and I looked towards him waiting. He took a deep unneeded breath and followed me into the water. His new tail is so beautiful it is violet with a few crimson scales on it, that explains why his eyes gained a violet color. He looks so sexy like this not to say he didn't look sexy before but damn he looks so hot and his long pale blonde hair was just floating around him and he also gained violet streaks throughout it.

It sucks that I was on a mission to retrieve Jasmine to free myself from her lovely mate's clutches. I really need to use my ability to change the scent of my blood so that it no longer called to him.

My own crimson tail now had a couple violet scales on it. A mermaid's or merman's tail gains a couple scales the color of their mate's tail once they meet them and if their mate had or gained a tail of their own.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight or its sagas Stephanie Meyer Dose I however own this fan fiction plot and Idea. I also own no X-Men or H20 References. I also don't own Harry Potter.**

**The long awaited chapter Four update**

* * *

** Chapter Four **

**Isabelle**

I watched Caius for a little while as he got acquainted with his new body and tail. It was kind of funny watching him out of his element and I tried to keep the giggles in but some of them slipped out. In this form he was also a lot lighter than his vampire self.

I wanted to kiss him again but I knew we had to complete a mission first. After a bit we were off towards the underwater palace. My mother was the queen making my brothers, sisters and I princes and princesses.

It took about an hour to get there. It would have been much quicker if my mate was an experienced merman. He got this cute confused look every few minutes as he still wasn't completely used to his new form.

The palace hadn't changed much since the last time I had seen it. It felt like I was home. I couldn't wait until I could show all my mates it. I was after all a princess of the sea. The water was so clear looking when you were deep under water.

"This is the underwater palace where all merpeople reside. Though there are a couple of merperson villages and also there is more then one palace. There is also a palace for my great great grandfather Poseidon. He is a Greek god." I said as he looked around. I couldn't resist so I went over to him and gave him a short but sweet kiss.

* * *

It took a little bit but I soon found Jasmin. She was with our sisters Rose and Kayla. I quickly explained to them what was going on and begged Jasmin to come with me to get her mate off my ass.

The three of them decided to come with us. We quickly made it back to Mako Island. We got out of the water. I used Hydro-Thermokinesis ability to dry us and then we all linked hands and apparated back to the library.

It was as if no time had passed but I knew it had passed. The two kings still stood there Aro had a look of bewilderment on his face.

"My loves these are three of my sisters Jasmin, Rose and Kayla. Sisters these two are Aro and Marcus two more of my mates. You have yet to meet Major and Seer though. Seer is here but she doesn't yet know the truth. Her soulbound has been blocked I sense by one who as of yet needs to be defeated in London. The one known as Dumbassdoor. I know that he is the true evil, not Tommyboy who is one of Kayla's mates, along with a boy named Harry Potter even if is technically our cousin. Mate links don't take that into account which is fine with magic and all. The magic somehow slightly changed genetics after mating.

I looked towards my three mates and noticed that the three's eyes were slightly dark in hunger. I smiled at the three before pulling out a few blood pops from my mage space. I looked at them before handing one to each of them.

They gave me a weird look before looking towards the blood pops. "Trust me, loves will help with the thirst. They are called blood pops where I come from there are different types of vampires breads. You may not know about. Also merpeople need to have some blood as well to survive. We don't end up killing or changing our prey, we just take a little and make them forget about it and they go on with their day normally, none the wiser. There are also different beings that need to rely on blood to survive." I told the three vampires and watched as they tried the blood pops. "Those will also help with the blood lust." I mentioned last second giggling in joy at the look the three gave me.

After a moment they had a huge smile on their faces. I smiled back at the three before pulling a blood pop out for myself and putting it into my mouth.

We were heading back to the throne room, my heels clicking on the stone floors. The sound was comforting to me, reminding me of my school years at Hogwarts. Yes I went to Hogwarts along with mer school when I turned eleven.

Harry was now in his fourth year of Hogwarts. Harry was much younger then me. The reason I was so much older was because in my mother's seventh year a spell misfired and sent her back to the time of the four founders of Hogwarts. She was then adopted by the potters even though she had already had blood ties to them.

She then became a great Aunt many times over to Uncle James. She lived through that time all the way to the present time. Mom of course was still alive due to what she was a quarter elf a quarter witch a quarter merperson and a quarter mutant.

I tossed a bloodpop to each of my three sisters. We were happily sucking on them as we re-entered the throne room.

"So Edward I've got some information for you. So first things first I am unfortunately not your mate I'm sorry but it's not meant to be. My twin Rose and I are mated to someone other than you. However have no fear, I do know who is meant to be yours so stop doing this stupid shit. I do still love you but it was never romantic love. I found that out when you left. True mates can't be separated so long without agonizing pain. True mates can potentially die from that long a separation without any kind of contact." I told Eddyboi with an angelic smile on my face.

I grabbed Jasmin's hand and pulled her forward to introduce her to him at the same time I was using my magic to change my blood's scent to him. I saw the brightness in my sister Aqua blue eyes as her own power came forward. Edwards' eyes got darker in the process.

"Hiya there handsome. My names Jasmin, Jasmin Lilith Potter-Howlett. What's your name, bronze knight?" Jasmin asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

At the same time I noticed the three kings look towards Rose. Up till this point in time she had her scent muted. She had wanted to surplus our mates to a point.

I put a hand to my mouth to suppress a giggle that wanted to bubble out in giddiness. I had forgotten to mention that my identical twin sister was part of our mating. At the time I had been explaining what exactly I was and explaining that Edward was not my mate. As well as explaining my split personalities and why exactly I had so many mates.


End file.
